C'est une serpillière
by CATHARSlS
Summary: Kuroo a osé ramener un chiot chez eux. La seul chose qui pourrait le sauver, c'est un prénom décent. Sinon, gare à la colère de Daishou. OS écrit sur le thème Martine en une heure !


ENCORE MOI OUI JE SAIS.

Je suis désolée. Ou pas. Dois-je être désolée? Peut-être bien. Mais bon c'est du KuroShou.

Bref, celui-ci est sur le thème ''Martine'', donc bah voilà quoi, quel bordel, et j'espère que ça vous plaira.

 _Cette fic est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Martine" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP. (Je ne sais pas s'il faut quand même le marquer, même si je le fais pas durant la nuit, et même deux mois plus tard, mais bon voilà, si jamais vous avez envie de participer aussi une de ces nuits, vous savez où me trouver)_

 **XXX**

– Alors là, non ça va pas être possible.

Kuroo leva les yeux vers lui et haussa un sourcil.

– Je savais que j'avais fait une erreur. Enfin, je le savais depuis le début, parce que _sérieux_ soyons honnête je suis une bombe avec un cerveau de la taille d'une pastèque – j'entends par là que je suis un génie, hein, pas que j'ai une grosse tête, ne confondons pas tout –. Mais là. Là. Ça ne peut plus durer, il faut qu'on parle.

Le brun avait la bouche légèrement ouverte et le regardait avec un air ébahi.

– C'est incroyable qu'après toutes ces années tu réussisses encore à me taper sur les nerfs juste en ouvrant la bouche. Et au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, tu es déjà en train de parler – _comme d'habitude_.

Daishou leva les yeux au ciel et alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil en face de lui. Il croisa les jambes et les bras, releva le nez en un geste légèrement pompeux, puis désigna du menton ce que Kuroo tenait entre ses bras.

– Et donc, c'est quoi ça ?

Le brun lui offrit un gigantesque sourire qui dévoila toutes ses dents. Il se leva, alla se placer devant son petit-ami, puis lui mit l'objet du délit sous le nez.

– Je croyais pourtant que monsieur _je suis une bombe avec un cerveau de la taille d'une pastèque_ saurait quand même reconnaître un chiot.

– Ah, excuse moi. Pendant une seconde j'ai cru que c'était une serpillière.

– Tu es si... –

– Je sais. Maintenant, j'espère que tu as préparé un plan en trois parties pour réussir à me convaincre de ne pas préparer une soupe avec ce truc pour le dîner.

– _Mais tu es si_ –

– Je sais aussi.

Kuroo serra la petite boule de poil dans ses bras d'un air effaré, le plaçant hors de sa portée. Il posa sa joue contre sa tête et le laissa lui donner quelques coups de langue tout en lui murmurant :

– T'inquiète petit chéri d'amour de mon cœur je ne vais pas le laisser te faire de mal.

– Je sors avec un psychopathe.

– Et moi donc.

Tout à coup, le chiot sauta de ses bras et courut précairement en direction de Daishou. Ce dernier écarquilla les deux et tenta de le repousser en fermant les yeux et en levant les jambes, mais il sauta tout de même sur ses genoux alors qu'il lâchait un cri épouvanté.

Kuroo éclata de rire.

– Enlève moi cette chose ! Enlève là !

– Mais il veut juste te faire des bisous !

– Il a léché son cul, abruti ! Alors il dégage, tout de suite.

Mais il restait ainsi, immobile et tentant de placer son visage loin de cette créature de Satan.

Finalement, une fois que le brun eut rigolé de tout son soul, il se leva afin d'aller récupérer le chiot. Il n'était pas plus grand qu'une feuille A4, et sûrement aussi léger, si bien qu'il le récupérer d'une main.

– Pourquoi, cracha t-il. Pourquoi tu as ramené ce truc ici ?

– Parce qu'il allait s'en débarrasser ! À la base je voulais juste aller réparer la voiture, mais là j'ai vu l'annonce et... et il avait trouvé deux chiots comme ça, dans la rue – dans une maison abandonnée en fait, les pauvres bébés – alors je me suis dit que – non mais sérieux regarde moi cette bouille d'amour !

Il murmura des _bisous bisous bisous bisous_ tout en le caressant avec un sourire niais, sous le regard désespéré de Daishou qui tentait de remettre ses vêtements en place.

– Et c'est quoi son nom à celui-là ?

– C'est une femelle, enfin ! Vraiment aucune délicatesse.

– Mais tu as dit un chiot.

– Bah j'allais pas dire une chiotte ?

Ils se fixèrent un instant, les yeux dans les yeux.

– Un point pour toi.

– Merci.

– Et donc ? Son nom ?

– Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que tu ne vas pas apprécier...

– Pourquoi ? Tu l'as appelé Clitorine ?

– Quoi ? Non ! Ça va pas ?

– à la fac une fille de ma classe s'appelait comme ça.

– La pauvre...Heureusement que nous sommes de bon parents, nous.

– On n'est pas parents.

– C'est peut comme notre fille.

– Et elle s'appelle comment ?

– Hum, Martine...

– Arrête de murmurer dans ton coin, j'entends rien.

– Martine !

Ils se fixèrent à nouveau.

– Martine.

– Martine, acquiesça Kuroo.

– Notre premier enf – euh chiot – chiotte ? Sérieux tu m'as perturbé là – va s'appeler Martine ? Martine ? MARTINE ?

– Daishou chéri tu m'as l'air un peu sous pression là.

– Martine quoi...

Le chiot s'approcha de lui avec ses grands yeux brillants et il lui tendit ses doigts afin de le caresser.

– T'es pas si moche quand on regarde bien.

– N'est-ce pas ?

Le brun le regardait avec espoir.

– On peut le garder.

– Ouais ! YES ! Putain de merde, je t'aime ! Youpi !

– Mais à une condition.

– Tout ce que tu veux.

– C'est toi qui ramasse la merde. Et il ne dort pas avec nous.

– Vendu !


End file.
